Crying
by LunaBerry
Summary: I know I still have the series I'm working on but I desided to give it a rest for a while and work on a sideproject. Jackie gets in a road rage and is in critical condition and Hyde is really scared. And Hyde goes insane.
1. Please Don't Go

**Crying**

**Chapter 1: Please Don't Go**

**Jackie was outside with Hyde, and they were saying their final goodbyes. Jackie was moving to Las Vegas to be with her cousin, Kayla. "Well, I guess this is it." Hyde said. "I'll-I'll miss you Steven." Jackie said. She hugged Hyde, and after a second, Hyde put his arms around Jackie. "I love you, Steven." "I love you, Jackie." they said to each other. "Come on, Jackie!" Kayla called from the car. "I'm coming, KayKay!" Jackie said. She kissed Hyde and walked away. **

**After Jackie left, Hyde was a mess. He stayed in his room for hours. While Eric, Fez, and Kelso were in the basement. "Wow, Hyde's really hurt." Fez said. "Yeah, he's real torn up about Jackie leaving." Kelso said, plopping down on the couch. "He would usually be in his chair, grumpy and pissed off." Eric said as he leaned back on the couch. Then Eric turned on the news. There was a freaky headline on.**

**"Local citizen, Jackie Burkhardt from Point Place Wisconsin caught in a road rage. "Oh my god, Jackie!" Eric gasped. "HYDE!" Kelso called. "WHAT?" Hyde groaned from upstairs. "Jackie was caught in a road rage!" Fez yelled. At once, Hyde was tripping and stumbling down the stairs. "Burkhardt was injured badly and is now in Madison Community Hospital..." that was all it took, Hyde was in the Vista Cruiser and on the road to Madison Community Hospital.**

**"Man he took my car." Eric mumbled. "SO? Jackie is HURT, Eric! What do you think he's gonna do, shrug it off!" Kelso shouted. "Whoa, Kelso." Eric said, backing up. **

**At the hospital, Hyde was already at Jackie's side. Jackie had bruises and cuts and scratches all over her. She had bandages all around her small body. And her eyes were closed. "Jackie...?" Hyde whispered. Jackie opened her eyes slightly, revealing her built up tears. "Steven..." she replied, sounding hoarse. "Oh, Jackie, I love you so much. You have to hang on." Hyde begged. "I'll...try...Steven..." Jackie stammered. Hyde kissed her hand and rubbed his hand through her dark hair.**

**The tears were in his eyes, and he didn't want Jackie to see them. So he closed his eyes and kissed Jackie's forehead.**


	2. How could this happen to me?

**Chapter 2: How could this happen to me?**

**Hyde had fallen asleep that night, right next to Jackie. When he woke up, though, he was in the guestroom. He awoke with a start. "JACKIE! Jackie!" he gasped. "Whoa, calm down Mr. Hyde." a doctor said. "Where is Jackie? Where is my girlfriend?" Hyde asked. "Ms. Burkhardt is in ICU." "ICU? Why ICU?" Hyde asked, jumping up. "She had a massive heartattack last night, so we put her in Intensive Care." the doctor replied. "C-can I go see her?" Hyde asked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hyde but the ICU security won't let any visitors in." "Can I please go see her? PLEASE! Just for a minute." Hyde begged.**

**"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyde, but I assure you Ms. Burkhardt is fine." the doctor repeated. "I don't care what you say, let me see my girlfriend NOW!" Hyde demanded. "I'm so-" "I don't care, I'M GOING TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYBODY SAYS!" Hyde yelled. He pushed the doctor aside and went to the Intensive Care Unit room. He saw Jackie lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed and she had a steady heartbeat. A doctor looked at him and said, "Get out! No visitors allowed!" Jackie, disturbed by the doctor's yelling, opened her eyes and saw Hyde. "Ste...ven?" she whispered. "Jackie..." Hyde whispered.**

**The doctor called security and the security took Hyde away. They threw him out of the hospital doors. "MADISON HOSPITAL SUCKS!" Hyde yelled. He went to the sidewalk and sat down. He cupped his face in his hands and almost cried. "Jackie...oh god...Jackie..." he sighed. He saw a few graphitti artists and got an idea.**

**He got out 150 dollars out, and walked over to them. "Hey," he said. "Can I buy one of those paint cans?"**


	3. Barely Hanging On

**Chapter 3: Barely hanging on**

**Hyde bought a spray paint can from the graffiti people. He went up to the hospital and started writing, 'MADISON HOSPITAL SUCKS'. Then the cops saw him.**

**"Hey you!" an old, fat cop yelled. "Drop the paint or you're going to jail!" "What the hell ever." Hyde laughed. The cop grabbed Hyde's wrists and cuffed him. Hyde wasn't even struggling. "Why are you going so crazy, kid?" the cop asked, meaning 'going crazy' by being dumb enough to spray paint on a building out in the open. "Don't call me kid, fatso!" Hyde yelled. He kicked the cop in his shin. "That's it, jackass." the cop winced. He threw Hyde into the car, got in the driver's seat, and went to Madison Public Jail.**

**He threw Hyde into a cell alone. "You're nuts, kiddo." he said. "Get the hell away from me!" Hyde said, grabbing the bars of the cell. "Why would you be so stupid as to paint MCH?" the cop asked. "I just wanted to see my girlfriend. She's in Intensive Care, and I only wanted to see her. Then the doc threw me out. She is all I have left." Hyde said, blinking back tears.**

**The cop felt sorry for him, but couldn't break the laws. "I would let you out, but I can't. Sorry. You can go at morning." the cop said. "Really?" Hyde asked. "Yeah. I guess." the cop sighed, knowing he was lying for Hyde. "What's your name?" he asked Hyde. "Steven Hyde." Hyde said. "Hmm, sounds familiar..." the cop replied. Hyde shrugged. Then the cop started to read the newspaper, leaving Hyde only praying Jackie was alright.**


	4. Bad News

**Chapter 4: Bad News**

**The next day, Hyde was asleep, and the doctor from ICU came into the jailroom. "Sir," he said to the old cop that caught Hyde. "uhm I would like to speak to Mr. Steven Hyde, concerining Ms. Burkhardt." "Ok, HYDE!" the cop yelled. Hyde jumped up. "I'm innocent!" Hyde yelled, forgetting where he was. "Oh, yeah what?" he asked, snapping back into reality.**

**"Mr. Hyde, this is concerning what happened to Ms. Burkhardt in ICU." the doctor said. "WHAT? Is Jackie alright?" Hyde asked. "She had another massive heartattack, followed by a seizure, and we think..." the doctor lowered his head. "You think? You think WHAT?" Hyde asked, tearing up. "we think she...well, come with me." **

**The cop let Hyde go to the Hospital with the doctor. And there, Hyde saw Jackie still lying in that bed. "We think...god, this is hard to say. Ms. Burkhardt _MIGHT _, not CERTAINLY, but MIGHT...die in a few days." the doctor replied. "Oh, My, GOD. what if she lives for a week?" "We said she might die. But most likely, she'll live." "Can she come home now?" "Yes."**

**In a few hours, Jackie was home (in Eric's basement) asleep. "Poor Jackie." Eric said. Then Kelso came in, freaking out. "Someone tried to kill me!" he said. "And it was...HYDE!" he added. Everyone gasped. Hyde came in holding a pistol. He had gone completely insane.**


	5. Hyde's Insanity

**Chapter 5: Hyde's Insanity**

**"Get away from JACKIE!" Hyde ordered. "OK!" Kelso backed up. "GET AWAY FROM JACKIE, ALL OF YOU!" Hyde yelled. "Hyde, calm-" Kelso couldn't even finish his sentence. Hyde shot him in his shoulder. Awoken by the sounds, Jackie gasped, "Michael! Steven, what's going on here?" "Jackie, are you alright?" Hyde asked. "I'm fine, who shot Michael?" Jackie asked. "Nevermind him, I love you Jackie, I love you." Hyde kissed Jackie.**

**Two days later...**

**"God, Hyde, I didn't do anything to you." Kelso groaned. He was in Point Place Community Hospital. "Good news, Mr. Hyde, your friend Michael Kelso will be just fine." the doctor said. "How about Jackie?" Hyde asked. "Ms. Burkhardt's test came just today from Madison. They say she will be fine, as well. But she is very lucky." the doctor informed. Hyde looked at Kelso. "Sorry, Kelso, I got a little crazy, I mean, if Jackie had died...I..." "It's ok, Hyde, I'd feel the same way if Monika (Kelso's new GF) died." Kelso said. **

**In the waiting room, Eric, Donna, and Fez were sitting and talking. "Gosh, it seems like none of this ever happened." Donna sighed. "It feels like I've been asleep for the past few days." Fez replied. "At least noone died." Eric said thankfully. "What would you do if I died, Eric?" Donna asked. "Die." Eric said. "Well, lets not worry about that, at least not now." Fez said. **

**THE END**


End file.
